


Hellish Husbands

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-down, Cub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: It's time for another wild night with your favorite spider and owl.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Stolas (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Hellish Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

The chorus of explosions and frenzied screams echoes from the far-off reaches of the Pentagram. You remember witnessing the sources of these sounds upfront and personal during your early existence in Hell. Thankfully, nowadays such wretched distractions are merely muffled ambience to your luxurious lifestyle. Your momentary focus on the distant sounds is brought to an abrupt end as an all-too-familiar arm covered in silk-like fur makes its way up your bare chest.  
“Where’s your mind trailing off to now, Babe?” coos the lustful vocals of Angel Dust. You are unsure of how long it had been since your gaze had trailed off towards the gargantuan window of your bedroom. It has certainly been easy to get lost in the vibrant, ever-changing colors of Hell once seen from beyond the safe walls of royalty.  
You shake your head slightly before turning your attention back to where it should have been all along. Angel’s face greets yours with a bright smile. His single golden tooth shimmers in the rotating lights of the room. It is the brightest light you see before he pulls you into a deep kiss. The two of you had already kissed so much that day. Which you certainly didn’t mind at all, of course.  
The demonic spider slut’s tongue was like a drug in and of itself. Every aspect of his being, really. The way his arms grip around you, pulling you into an even tighter embrace within the cocoon of cool silk sheets you’ve both purposefully entrapped yourselves within. The electric bursts of sexual power that surge through your body as each one of the spider’s hairs softly rubs against your bare skin. This husband of yours was truly a drug worth being addicted to.  
Angel breaks the kiss, staring longingly into your eyes as he moves his head up every so slightly. His entire body is lying on top of you. It’s during these moments where you truly awe at the powers this experienced demon has to offer, feeling as both an incredible weight and nothing at all are above you at the exact same time. Something you could toss away with such ease, yet find yourself unable to remove yourself from.  
“There. That help you bring your mind back on track?” Angel asks with his usual grin never leaving.  
“It certainly helped,” you respond with a smile of your own.  
Angel pressed both of his upper hands into the bed on both sides of you. He slowly lifts his upper body up ever so smoothly, refusing to take his eyes off of you as he ascends. “Can we have some fun now, Baby?”  
You give an amused chuckle. “You haven’t been having fun just laying here with me?”  
“Oh, I always enjoy this…but you know what Angel wants.” He lets out of lusty grunt as you feel his pelvis begin rocking against yours. You can feel his cock softly sliding up against your own, both proceeding to erect simultaneously. “Oh…fuck, Baby. Let’s get to it now. I can’t stand waiting any longer!”  
Enjoying the show, you bring your arms back and rest your hands under your head. “Come now, this is a threesome day. You can wait a little longer for Stolas.”  
“Ugh! But that fucker’s twenty minutes late! He should have been home by now!” Angel whines as he continues to softly frot you.  
You glance at the nearby clock. Sure enough, Angel’s right on the mark. You can’t help but grin even wider upon thinking of your owl husband. “He knows what day it is. He’s being late on purpose. Gotta build the anticipation.”  
“Ugh. Pretentious cunt.” Angel rolls his eyes.  
“Aw, come on. You know you love him,” you tease as you gently caress the side of Angel’s face. His entire body shivers as you make your move.  
“I love you. That’s what’s important right now,” Angel states plainly. He lets out another yip of pleasure as your hand moves down his neck and begins to disappear into his glorious mountain of chest fur. “Ah!”  
“Like that, Angel?”  
“You fuckin’ know I do-AH!” You feel all of Angel’s form twitch as you reach your other hand up into the depths of his breast fur as well. As tough as it is smooth, the wondrous specimen that is Angel’s chest is something that basically every demon in Hell dreams of forcing any part of their body into. Now, here you of all people are. Your hands slowly working their way about the fur, lovingly sliding across the skin as soon as they make it through. You’ve done this enough to immediately find your way to the spider’s hidden nipples. As soon as one of your hands lands on one, you give it a slight pinch. Angel yips again, his tongue starting to hand out and his cock throbbing something terrible against yours. “Oh God, that’s nice.”  
Your enjoyment at the sight of the excited Angel is only further accelerated as you hear the bedroom door open. Moving your gaze past the wondrous view of the horny spider, you focus on the glorious avian form of Lord Stolas as he enters the room.  
“My…what do we have here?” Stolas asks with a snide grin. The Goetic Prince of Hell had already started to strip upon his entrance into the room. You feel yourself grow ever more excited as the increasingly naked form of your second husband approaches. He towers well over both you and Angel as he brushes his feathers up against the side of the bed. His eyes glimmer brightly in the increasingly dimming room. A familiar fire can be seen raging within Angel’s eyes as well.  
“You’re late, Babe, so we-AH…decided to get started,” Angel explains through his adorable yips of lust.  
Stolas looks over the two of you caressing each other on the bed. He raises an eyebrow and smiles. “I don’t see any cum stains yet so I’d say I’m right on time.” He turns his attention to you as he removes his final layer of clothing. You can’t help but bask in the glory of the naked owl, the only clothing left on him being the astonishingly sexy pair of grey latex stockings on his legs. You observe how they perfectly play off Angel’s pink pair of latex stockings, or they would if Angel weren’t mostly buried underneath the silk sheets which furnished your fantastic bed. You feel your heart jump a few beats as Stolas begins to crawl onto the bed, his erecting package swaying about ever so softly as he elegantly makes his way towards you and Angel. “Well, now that I’m here, don’t leave me out, Darling.”  
“Heh. I would never dream of doing that,” you say seductively as you remove one of your hands from the spider’s furry tits. Your freed hand is only given a few seconds to your control before Stolas lovingly snatches it from the air. Putting up next to no resistance, you allow your avian husband to guide your other hand deep into the depths of his own chest fur.  
“Ah…there we go,” Stolas exclaims as your hand touches base within his fluff. Following your instincts with Angel, you firmly move your hand about the owl’s hidden chest. Each time you pass a nipple, you give it a quick pinch. Stolas bites his lip whenever your hand gets a little harder with him. “Mmm. Yes…good.” He then slowly reached up and descends his own hand into the blissful fur. Placing his hand atop yours, you stop and stare at him. “So, Darling, which of us has the best chest?”  
Your eyes widen a bit. Your focus begins to dart back and forth between the lusty and moaning Angel and the horny yet stoic Stolas. You clench down tightly on both of their chests. The sensitive demons give out a perfectly in-sync moan as you lovingly scramble their trains of thought. “We’ll put a pin on that one,” you say confidently under your breath.  
“Ah…okay…let’s shift some things around,” Angel suddenly says as he playfully removes your hand from both his chest. Throwing the silk sheets back and off of the two of you, Angel proceeds to straighten up and present his full naked form to your and Stolas. Now with both of your husbands in wondrous naked glory, you can fully appreciate the flavors of sexy that their respective stockings add to the scene. However, you are given little time to fully admire both of them together as Angel pulls you up into a more upright sitting position against the head of the bed. Angel wraps one of his upper arms around your shoulder and slowly pulls you towards his fluff tits. “Can I offer you some spider milk, Babe?”  
You gaze up into Angel’s eyes and lick your lips. “Always,” you respond softly as you allow Angel to guide your head into his fluff. Each time you’ve done this, you can’t help but wonder why you’d ever leave such a position. Angel’s fluff, again, was something desired by even the coldest of demonic souls. It was better than any pillow. And, strangely enough, tastier than the rarest of elixirs. You begun to hungrily suck on the fluff, the flavorful strands illuminating your taste buds with a sensation that no words could describe. Being in this state, you wonder why Angel would ever bother buying drugs at all when he had his glorious fluff tits to admire.  
A new sensation begins to overcome you as you feel something smooth and wet making its way along your chest. Glancing down, you see the piercing eyes of Stolas gazing up at you. He finishes licking one of your breasts before smiling. “Angel may have been with you all day but I’m not going to be left out of our festivities for the night. I’ve been savoring this taste for too long today,” he explains before continuing his oral exploration of your body.  
You shiver a little as you feel one of Stolas’s powerful hands wrap around your erect cock. As you continue to suck away at spider’s breasts, your eyes can’t help but fixate on the hungry owl as he makes his way down and over your member. He gazes at you once more. No words are spoken. No further teasing or remarks. Stolas simply licks his maw before opening it and taking in your entire cock in one motion.  
You softly bite down a little on Angel’s fluff as all of your penis disappears into the sensory-exploding realm that is the interior of Stolas’s mouth. Every part of your cock lights up with joy as his mouth brings it in for the wettest, warmest, and most luxurious hug for it to experience throughout its existence. Angel continues to lovingly caress the side of your face as he pulls you ever closer into his tits. Each quick motion that Stolas makes as he bobs his head up and down on your cock makes your entire being shudder with pleasure. With each shiver, Angel pulls you in that much tighter.  
“Impressive performance, Stolas,” Angel states as he stares down at the hungry owl. Stolas, still savoring your cock in his mouth, looks back up at Angel. “But you’re not reaching peak performance. So, please, allow the King of Sucked Dicks to guide you, my lord.” Angel gave an obnoxiously exaggerated bow in Stolas’s direction.   
In the times prior to your arrival in Hell, such a motion would have most definitely led to full-on retaliation from the avian prince. But, due to you being able to bring these two demonic sluts together in their love for you, there were now ample opportunities for such interactions between the two on an almost daily basis. You can’t help but smile a little at the newest interaction within this ever-evolving trifold relationship.  
Angel suddenly takes one of his lower hands and places it atop Stolas’s head. Stolas, out of surprise, pauses his bobbing with his mouth literally wrapped around and salivating on your cock head. You are terribly close to protesting the pausing of these motions before Angel begins to thrust Stolas’s head back down your shaft once more.  
“You were going pretty fast earlier, Lord Stolas. But long and slow is the best method in pulling off the most optimal blowjob,” Angel explains as he begins to slowly guide Stolas’s head up and down your throbbing shaft. “You have to feel it out. Harden your sucking to match his throbs. You want to savor his cock. You want this to last. Keep him going but not so much that he’ll explode on ya in ten seconds.” You can’t help but blush. Angel is certainly talking from experience there.  
Your blushing vanishes as Stolas’s sucking gradually finds a way to become even better. Each push and pull on your shaft, every lick of Stolas’s longue, every long and hard suck placed on the whole of your package, it truly begins to live up to Angel’s teachings. Angel may have been the most experienced when it came to automatically providing the best sexual experience but Stolas was a quick learner. By this point, both can pleasure you with about equal levels of proficiency, though Stolas can still use the good Angel pointer from time to time.  
As Stolas continues his motions, you feel like you’re constantly being pushed back and forth on the edge of a cliff. Every suck, every lick, every breath is ready to push you over the edge yet a newfound routine in Stolas’s sucking manages to keep you holding on that much longer. Your own sucking on Angel’s breaths grows lusty and hot in its own right as you enjoy the different embraces of your husbands.  
“Alright, I’ve been patient. I want some of that now,” Angel states as he completely pulls Stolas’s drooling maw away from your cock.  
“So…good,” Stolas manages to say between his heavy breaths.   
You release your mouth’s hold on Angel’s fur as he and Stolas slowly swap positions. Stolas crawls up next to you, his grey feather tits practically engulfing all of your sight while Angel spider-crawls his way over your body and above your dick. “There we go…my favorite place,” Angel states as he looks down at your lubricated and twitching penis.  
“You tasted exceptionally good today, my love,” Stolas coos to you as he pulls your head into his pillow-like chest. “I do hope you enjoy returning me at least a little of the favor. Owl milk is just as good as spider milk, I can assure you.”  
You let out a moan in response as the experienced Angel suddenly sinks his mouth down onto your dick. You rest your head into Stolas’s feathers, sucking on the owl’s tits as the spider goes to work. From the get-go, it’s obvious that Angel knows what he’s doing. Each movement of his mouth feels like a dance on your shaft. The spider makes sure to cover every inch of your prick in his saliva, clearly determined to soak up as much of your taste as he can muster.  
Meanwhile, you can smell the remnants of your own musk on Stolas’s maw as you suck away at his fluffy feathers. While not as addicting as the spider, the owl provides you with a rush worthy of being considered ‘owl milk’. You begin to fall into another lustful daze as your swapped lovers take over the other’s previous role with golden finesse.   
Barely a couple minutes into your new situation, a whole new course of sensations begins to course through your being. Looking down at your entertained cock, Angel is no longer sucking on it. Instead, your cock has disappeared into the loving embrace of Angel’s fur tits.  
Looking back, you cannot recall the last time Angel gave you his equivalent of a titfuck. But you are more than happy that he’s decided to bless you with this experience today. You wrap you arms around Stolas, pulling the owl in close as something to support yourself as your penis experiences a job that’s beyond simple description. You slurred words and increasingly loud moans are enough to showcase to your husbands that their combined efforts are working well to stir you up. And Angel, most of all, is happy to see his technique doing its job.  
“Oh yeah…you like that, Babe?” he asks with a smile as he goes gradually faster.  
“Yes! YES!” you reply back through drooling groans and vulnerable yips of your own.  
Angel holds his fur tits up against the sides of your shaft as he moves ever faster. “You’re getting pretty warm down here. You ready to blow?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You ready to cum in my tits?”  
You nod. “Uh-huh.”  
“Gonna make my chest into an avalanche?”  
“Oh…FUCK!” You rear your head back as Angel’s words continue to push you towards the breaking point.  
Stolas holds you in ever closer as you start to shake even more. “You doing alright, Darling? You’re really shaking there!” Stolas observes as he hugs you tight.  
“I’m…so close. Close! Cum! Gonna…cum! Gonna cum! I…I…FUCK!” you shout and rear your head back once again as you are finally pushed over the figurative cliff’s edge. You feel a torrent of hot jizz shoot out of your cock and pump directly into Angel’s tits.  
“Oh, FUCK yes! Shoot it all over me, Babe!” Angel exclaims with glee as you watch your semen splash around the spider’s upper chest. Some splashed up under his chin, some falls out and onto the bed. The rest gets caught in the spider’s web that is Angel Dust’s fur tits. As your climax comes to an end, you can’t help but smile and admire your work.  
________________________________________  
You can already feel yourself getting hard, ready to go again. These hellish husbands of yours definitely have that effect on you. However, your lazy horniness and Angel’s accomplished sexiness are broken by a deep, heavy breathing. You can’t help but get a little scared as you look up and find yourself staring straight into the wide and crazy eyes of Stolas.  
The owl takes a deep and heavy breath of the air before licking his maw. “Come now, Darling, you won’t deny me such exquisite cum…now would you?” Stolas asks in a deep voice that makes you feel incredibly small within his grasp.  
“Great, we put Stolas into one of his moods,” Angel said with an annoyed look. With a great wave of the arm, Stolas suddenly and forcibly knocks Angel back. The cum-covered spider has no time to react and thus falls back off the bed with a loud thud. “Hey! Watch it, asshole!”  
Stolas gives no attention to Angel’s clapback. All of his attention is on you. You can’t escape his piercing gaze as, with lightning speed, he places himself above you. He grabs your legs and pulls you back. Your comfortable sitting position is replaced with that of you being back on your backside atop the bed. Stolas hovers over you like a predator ready to seize his prey. You’ve learned from your countless previous experiences with this mood that it’s best not to fight or try to stop it. You and Angel have learned this lesson the hard way before. Still, you can’t help but fear the incredible soreness in either your pelvis or your ass that awaited you after this period.  
Spreading his legs apart, the lusty owl wastes no time in perfectly splaying his ass cheeks above your still-erected dick. “I hope you’re ready, Darling,” Stolas states as he places his hands atop your shoulders. “Because I’m going to HAVE YOUR DICK FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME!” Stolas slams his anus down hard on your, thankfully, lubricated cock. Your entire body rears back as you feel yourself slide all the way up the prince’s well-used backside. “FUCK! YES!” Stolas’s face becomes increasingly deranged as he sinks further and further down your shaft. You are still somewhat sensitive after your previous orgasm, though Stolas’s ass shows little thought about your current state.   
“Stolas! AH!” You cry out as you feel yourself finally go balls-deep inside of your avian husband.  
“YES!” Stolas seems to scream to every heaven above before viciously, what Angel would usually describe as, raping the shit out of your dick. With a speed truly fit of a Prince of Hell, Stolas gives you the ride of your afterlife. There is no escape from the furious and angry lust exploding all throughout both of your bodies. “FUCK YES! FUCK YES! FUCK YES! FUCK YES!” Stolas continues to rant and shout between each thrust as he takes in the full glory of your insane fucking.  
As you moan and whine between each cycle of rough riding, you look past Stolas and towards Angel for support. All you see is the spider standing a few feet away, observing the scene with a smile, and fapping away. He looks at you and shrugs. “This is hot as shit, Babe. I can’t NOT fap to this,” he explains before continuing to observe the sexual carnage.  
Another slam down on your entire body forces your attention back to Stolas. Your train of thought begins to blur as a pressure begins to rebuild deep within you. “YOU GONNA CUM, MY SWEET?! COME ON, DARLING! FILL ME UP! FILL ME!” Stolas continues to shout as he slams down on you harder and harder.  
You can barely hold back your cries to pained pleasure as Stolas forces your closer and closer to climax. Meanwhile, through your blurred vision, you can tell that Angel is definitely enjoying the sight as well. Once again, your attention is forced back to Stolas as he comes to a rest with you hilted right in him. The owl lets out a great cry as he shoots forth a great stream of semen all of you. In response, you proceed to shoot your second load of the evening directly up Stolas’s anus. The owl’s tongue hangs low and loose like a panting dog. In the background, a soft cry escapes Angel and he shoots his own load all over the floor in front of the bed. The three of you are left breathing heavily. For a few seconds, you believe the storm to be over.  
“FUCK YES, MY DARLING! FILL ME AGAIN!” Stolas cries before returning to his rough riding. Angel is still catching his breath from his own climax as Stolas pushes you into another cycle of unbelievable pleasure. Your body almost can’t take the strain of this experience. The owl becomes a blur in your eyes as he forces you to hilt inside him again and again. Barely a minute or two after your shared orgasm, you find yourself cumming again. This orgasm finds a way to be even harder than the last. Though, on the plus side, Stolas does pause to bask in the glory of you filling up his innards. “FUCK YES, MY DARLING! FILL ME AGAIN!” And, once again, Stolas starts right back up. You are never sure of how long these cycles of uncontrollable lust will last in Stolas. All you are sure of is that time seems to lose meaning when you find yourself pinned within Stolas’s world. Your orgasms are soon separated by seconds, almost to the point that Stolas’s pauses are worthless. By the time of your tenth successive orgasm, you lose consciousness with Stolas continuing to wildly ride you into oblivion.  
________________________________________  
“Babe?! Babe, wake up!” echoed the distant voice of Angel Dust.  
“Darling? Darling, I’m so sorry!” echoed the distant voice of Stolas.  
“You broke him, you fucking idiot!”  
“He’s handled me during those stages before! But…oh…perhaps I went too far this time. Ugh! I can’t control myself when I get like that.”  
As your senses started to return more clearly to you, you open your eyes. Your vision is almost completely covered by the combination of Stolas’s and Angel’s fluffy tits pressing against each other before you. The smell of sweat and semen hangs ever-presently in the air.  
“What…what happened?” you ask as your senses finally return to full clarity.  
“Thank stars!” Angel proclaims as he wraps you up in a great big hug.  
Stolas quickly follows suit. You find yourself suffocating in a world of spider fluff and owl feathers. Though, after the ride you had just experienced, you don’t mind this cozy state too much. The two eventually break the hug enough for you all to see each other’s faces. You can see an incredibly amount of shared worry and guilt etched into their expressions.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, Darling!” Stolas says as his voice cracks up a bit. “I know I’ve gone wild on you like that before…but I went too far this time. Not stopping when you were clearly blacked out. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to go that far with you.”  
“And I just stood by and let it happen. Was too busy fapping away again before I noticed you were completely out of it,” Angel continued. “Though it was pretty difficult getting crazy Stolas off of ya.” You can’t help but notice a couple faint bruises on Angel’s body.  
“I’m sorry…to both of you.” Stolas places his hands on both you and Angel.  
You slowly reach your hands forward, taking hold of Stolas’s free hand and one of Angel’s upper hands. “It’s alright, you two. I’m fine. See?” you say as you present your intact naked form to them. “You don’t have to worry so much. What do you think would happen? That you would kill me and send me to Double Hell?”  
There’s a moment of silence shared between the three of you before you all break into a wild, joyful uproar. Angel nearly falls off the bed through his relieved laughter while Stolas continues to hold onto you. “Well…I’m glad that I haven’t destroyed your love for me…or us,” Stolas says as his gaze travels between you and Angel.  
“Stolas, I went through worse stuff during my first few days in Hell. Anything with you guys is nothing compared to what’s out there,” you explain with a smile.  
“He’s got a point. Shit’s wild out there,” Angel explains.  
Stolas shrugs. “I wouldn’t know. It’s been centuries since I’ve been out amongst the crazies for any long period of time,” the owl states.  
“What a shocker,” Angel says sarcastically before the three of you give a calmer laugh together. “But, still, I believe Stolas and I owe you something for all the trouble we put ya through, Babe.”  
“Come on. You two don’t have to do anything,” you attempt to protest.  
“No, no, no. This must be done. To make amends for our foolishness,” Stolas argues calmly.  
You’re frozen for a moment before slowly adjusting yourself to sit upright against the head of the bed once again. “Alright…so…what are you two gonna do?”  
“Oh, I know exactly what we’re gonna do. But, first, you gotta close your eyes!” Angel answers.  
“Alright,” you say as you shrug your shoulders. You let out a deep exhale before closing your eyes. You listen as Angel and Stolas murmur to each other for a few seconds. A brief moment of silence follows. You’re about to ask something when you suddenly feel the bed get incredibly lighter. Had they gotten up? “Uh…guys?”  
“Okay! You can open your eyes now!” Angel proclaims happily. You follow the spider’s demands. Upon the opening of your eyes, you’re instantly met with a shocking sight. Standing before you on the bed are Angel Dust and Stolas…except they have both appeared to have de-aged by quite a bit. The normally tall and lanky beings are now shortstack children with the appearance of now more than ten years old. Even their respective latex stockings had shrunken to perfectly fit their children legs. The now-young Angel strikes a pose. “Ta-da!”  
You are immediately caught off guard by the drastic change in your husbands’ appearances. “Wait…what?!” you ask with surprise.  
“My magic can do a lot of things, Darling,” Stolas explains. “Even…this.” You can’t help but notice your heart skipping a beat as you watch the shotafied Stolas examining his new, young form.  
Angel walks over to one side of you. “I’ve noticed the way you’ve looked at all the little imp demons running all over this place. I figured you would be into something like this,” Angel states. His gave quickly hones in on something else. “And, from how your cock looks, I think I was right.”  
You follow Angel’s gaze to your cock, which is now back to being erect and proud. You can tell that this is the hardest you’ve been all evening. “Oh…oh wow,” you manage to say as your shotafied husbands share a quick giggle.  
“Yep, looks like you’re a bona-fide pedophile, my darling,” the young Stolas states with a blush.  
“So, basically, do what you want to us little ones,” Angel says with a smirk. “We’ve been bad boys, Daddy. You gotta put us in our place now.”  
Angel and Stolas simultaneously present their small but erect dicks and approach your own. Your entire body tenses up as you see the young Angel and Stolas come right up next to your cock and start rubbing their pricks up against yours. Almost immediately, your cock begins to twitch something fierce. It’s mountainous compared to theirs now. They’re so small. So erect. So needy. Their dicks almost seem to be in awe of yours now, reaching up to the heavens in order to match at least some degree of yours.  
“He’s so much bigger than us now,” Stolas says in a playful tone.  
“It’s what we get for being bad,” Angel says. He suddenly points at Stolas. “But you most of all! So, you’ll need to be the one to take the blunt of Daddy’s punishment.”  
Stolas looks at you with wide, childlike wonder that makes your heart skip a beat. “Daddy…I’ve been bad…what are you gonna do to me?”  
“Yeah!” Angel starts to look ever more excited with the current situation. “What sort of nasty pedo things are you gonna do to little Stolas?!”  
While continuing to frot his little dick up against yours, Stolas begins to feel your shaft with his smaller hands. “You really are so big, Daddy. Please be gentle with me.”  
“Nah! Fuck him up! Tear that little owl a new asshole!”  
You can’t take it anymore. Carefully, you push both Angel and Stolas off of you. This is terribly easy to do thanks to their newfound shota status. Stolas rolls over onto his back. You give him little time to get used to his surroundings before you’re on top of him. “Daddy!” he gasps as you take hold of his stocking-clad legs and pull them open. You can’t help but drool a little at the sight of his tiny asshole. You’ve used it so many times before but, now, it looks like the perfect untouched anus of a shota. With another burst of little effort, you pull the child Stolas towards you until your prick is pressing up right outside his anus. The little Stolas is already breathing fast and quick breaths. His eyes are ever so wide, piercing straight into the remnants of mercy that lie within you. For a moment, Stolas breaks character to admire the scene. “Oh…wow…you really are big from this angle, Darling. Maybe we should-” You give him no more words as you plunge her well-used cock right into the shota owl’s asshole. “OH MY FIRE AND BRIMSTONE!”  
Stolas’s anus is the tightest that it’s ever been. Still, thanks to the hellish prince’s magic at work, you’re able to slide in with addictive ease. The small avian puts up little resistance as you stab your member deep into his core.  
Angel watches in amazement as you begin to pummel the ass of little Stolas. “Oh fuck yeah! Wreck that cub’s asshole!” Angel cheers as he runs back over to watch you and Stolas from a closer angle.  
A fury rises up from within that you can’t recall having in a long time. Little Stolas’s asshole keeps sucking you back in. With each pull out, it seems to only pull you deeper back into its depths. Stolas has seemingly already lost all control of his body. His limbs flail about as you rail him, desperately attempting to cling onto the silk sheets before being ripped away by the sheer strength of your fucking. He feels so small, so vulnerable, within your grasp. This only makes you want to fuck him even harder.  
“DADDY! FUCK ME, DADDY! AH! AH! I CAN’T-AH! OH GOD! SO BIG! SO-AH!” Stolas cries out. These cries are much different from his wild shouts of earlier. These are the exclamations of an inexperienced child. One who has yet to receive the dominating wrath of a superior. In this moment, as you pound your thick cock into the shortstack’s asshole, you find yourself standing high above the hellish shota prince.  
Angel’s gaze bounced back and forth between you and Stolas. “Damn, Babe. You really are a pedophile fuck,” he states with childlike amazement.  
“Fuck…I am,” you admit as you tighten your grip on the young owl’s legs.  
“You about to cream, Babe?! Gonna fill little Stolas with your grown-up juice?!”  
You nod as you thrust even harder into Stolas. “Uh-huh,” you manage to respond with. Your entire body shakes as you feel the dam within you break once more. You hold Stolas tight against your groin as you unload a new flood of semen into the shota’s interior.  
“AH! You came in me, Daddy!” Stolas cries out as his own little cock twitches with pleasure.   
Angel kneels down next to Stolas and pinches one of his little nipples. Stolas gasps and Angel laughs. “Don’t tell me you’re done being a fucking shotacon already, Daddy. The bad boy hasn’t even cum yet!” Angel eggs on.  
You look down at the two and smile. “I’m not even close to being done with you naughty boys,” you state as you begin to pound away at Stolas’s anus once again.  
“Ah! I…I can’t take this! I can’t!” Stolas starts to weakly protest.  
“Come on, Stolas. If your pedo Daddy can handle this then so can you,” Angel states before sticking his tongue out and pinching one of Stolas’s nipples again.  
Stolas lets out a cry as he suddenly cums, spewing jizz all over his little chest and face. As the waves of orgasm course through his small body, he looks up at you with pleading eyes to stop. This only encourages you to keep ravaging his childish form.  
It isn’t long before you’re shooting stream after stream of semen into the little owl’s butthole. Stolas starts to mentally crack on his own as his shotafied form is unable to fully grow accustomed to your massive size when compared to it. Stolas cries of protest and eventually drowned out in a seat of moan and garbled cries of love. “I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!” Stolas continues to cry out to the heavens as you wreck his body as much as you can.  
You aren’t sure about how much time has passed since you first entered the owl. All you know is that, now, you finally feel satisfied. You pull little Stolas off of you cock and let him rest atop the bed. The filled owl merely lays in place as a pool of cum streams out of his anus. The demonic prince is still conscious, but he is barely able to speak aside from his catchphrase for the past length of time. “I love you. I love you. I love you so much,” little Stolas states on repeat as he lays in a pool of his own making.  
It’s here where you finally turn your attention towards the excited little spider. Angel looks up at you with the biggest grin on his face, somehow seeming even bigger than that of his adult form thanks to the wondrous eyes. “Wow, you are quite the boy-fucker,” Angel teases.  
“Fuck yeah, I am!” you announce proudly. You point at your cum-stained dick. “Now come clean this up!”  
“Whatever you say, you filthy shotacon.”  
Angel skips on over to you and begins to lap his little boy tongue all over your dripping meat. As the semen from your previous ejaculations within Stolas is washed away by the spider’s saliva, you find yourself gradually getting hard once again. Finished with the balls and shaft, Angel works his way up to your cock head. With his face at the right angle, the two of you share a moment of agreement. Angel gives a playful wink before starting to take your adult cock into his shotafied mouth.  
You let out a relaxed sigh and rear your head back as you feel the little spider work his mouth up along your shaft. Your entire body tenses and shivers as each lick of the tiny tongue slips across the surface of your member. For the purpose of cleaning your cock, Angel probably wasn’t doing the best of jobs. But neither of you care in the moment. All you do is enjoy the silence of the room, aside from Stolas’s murmurs, and the feeling of a childlike Angel worshiping your meat.  
“I…I’m gonna cum again,” you announce as you place both of your hands around little Angel’s head. You proceed to viciously face-fuck the little spider as hard as you can as the final surges of climax race towards you. With your final push off the cliff complete, you send a great load of jizz deep into Angel’s eager mouth. The spider’s entire body seems to twitch along with that of your cock as you deposit your most intimate orgasm yet.  
With the last of your orgasm finished, you allow the kid Angel to fall back onto the bed. He looks up at you and smiles widely, saliva and semen coating several parts of his little body. “I gotta say, shotacon dick fresh after fucking a boy is probably my new favorite flavor,” Angel says warmly.  
You slowly lower yourself down onto the bed in between the tiny spider and the little owl. “Is that so?” you ask playfully. “Maybe we should do this again sometime.”  
Angel quickly nods his head. “Definitely!”  
Just then, in a flash, both Angel and Stolas return to their adult forms. The bed feels that little bit heavier once again. Stolas brings a hand up to his forehead and exhales deeply. Cum is still pooling out of his ass. “Sure…but not for some time at least,” he states.  
Angel rolls his eyes. “Fine,” he agrees.  
Stolas and Angel turn their attention to you and scoot just that bit closer. You can’t resist smiling happily as they wrap you up in their own respective loving embraces.  
“I love you,” Angel and Stolas say in unison as they cuddle their faces up against yours.  
“And I love you both too,” you respond back happily as you settle back into the now-messy bed. Every ounce of strength in your body has now been spent for the night. But you’re confident that you’ll have much more to spend in the coming days. And, sex aside, you couldn’t be happier to be spending your damnation with this perfect pair of hellish sluts…


End file.
